


Fears

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 4 am is a weird time at night, Break up - back together fic, M/M, fears, mild panic episode, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: Sometimes we try to be ready for things we're not, but we're scared of losing things at the same time.





	

Nico can't explain it, he's felt it since Apollo or rather his “human meat sack” form, Lester, showed up at Camp Half-Blood. Since Will first said “I apologize for my Boyfriend”. It wasn't a  _ bad  _ thing for Will to openly call Nico his Significant Other, not by a long shot. No, he'd wanted that from the moment he'd gotten to know Will. 

Yeah, something was probably wrong with him the way he fell for that messy mop of golden blond hair and tropical ocean blue eyes, but Nico didn't want or need life alert he was okay with not getting up from this fall. When Will asked him out, Nico actually felt the muscles in his face hurt from smiling. Yes,  _ smiling _ .

So then, why did it suddenly feel so wrong? Will leans in to capture his lips and Nico turns his head, feeling Will’s slightly chapped and nerve bitten lips make contact with his cheek. “You okay?” Will’s tone is low and concerned sounding as he tries to rub soothing circles into his back. They should be soothing, but to Nico it burns unpleasantly and he shrugs away. “Nico.”

“I-i’m fine Will.” He blurts, no he’s not fine and it's obvious, but he can put up a front and be more bullheaded than the minotaur. “I,” he could fix this now say what's wrong, “I gotta go. I'm gonna help with the sword fighting class.” Yet he doesn't and the chance slips away with him turning shoulders hunched and hands in his pocket. Will shakes his head and brushes him off. The things you don't say sometimes hurt worse than what you needed to.

And hurt Will does.

It bothers him being brushed off. Sure he understood that Nico was still learning to express himself in an outwardly healthy way, hell,  _ Will _ was still learning to do that. Apollo's son spends four hours in the infirmary letting the doubt and anger eat at him, until the next healer comes in and relieves Will. Nico isn't hard to find. “Hey.”

Nico jumps and looks at Will like he's been caught lying, which, he has. “H-hey.”

Will reaches out offering his hand and Nico looks between his boyfriend and his limb and back up his eyebrows raised. “Take me to your cabin. We need to talk.” Nico looks ready to try talking his way out of this, but Will shakes his head. “Or we don't, and this turns out a lot worse. Nico, we need to talk.” There's defeat in the Son of Hades’ eyes as he does take Wills hand and they slip into the shadows and rise out in the cabin.

“Will it's really no--”

“Don't.” Will cuts in. “Listen, I'm trying to be patience with you Nico, but something isn't right and I'd like to think you'd know that you can trust me.”

“It's not that I don't.” Nico admits. “It's just, just…”

Will rubs the back of Nico's hand with his thumb and Nico pulls away. Will looks at him in the same horror as the other Campers for a moment. Like he doesn't know the dark boy backing away into his safety net of shadows. “Just what?” Its nearly a whisper when Will speaks.

“This is too much.” Nico finally breaks. “You. Me. This whole  _ dating _ thing.” His gripping at his hair. All of his senses dials are up, on, turned to eleven and the silence is too loud and the colors to bright. Nico could swear he can taste panick. (If you're curious it tastes like bile) “it's just too much!”

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey…” Wills calling lightly to him, his voice floats like a feather soft and delicate. “Breathe Nico. I know you can. It's okay, cry. Let it out di Angelo. Just, c’mon. You're doing so good.”

Nico looks at Will and tilts his head. “W-wh-what?” He pants out swallowing down choked and mangled sobs. “What do you mean!? I'm a freaking wreck, I'm ruining  _ us.” _

Will shakes his head and whispers ‘no’, but he already knows what they need to do. “No, Nico, you're not, you are not ruining anything.” Nico slumps to the floor and looks at Will like he's the robot that crushed his sister. Will kneels down and the look of horror vanishes from Nico's expression on this level. “Just keep breathing and listen.” Will wait and he waits for Nico to let out the breath he's holding. “If this is too much, that's okay. We can start over. Just be friends, only friends.” The words hurt Will to speak. He doesn't want to say them, but he needs to practice what he preaches and swallow the bitter medicine.

“J-just friends?” Nico asks. “Y-you’d be okay with that?” It's heavy between them, but Will nods and Nico shatters again a shaking mess that tried to hold it in, but failed. “C-can we…”

“Yeah, as of right now just friends.” Will’s a hypocrite smiling without saying how he hurts, but the relief that he feels come from Nico when he reaches out, it's worth it. He'd rather endure the pain alone then watch the poor boy before him struggle any more.

“I think,” Nico looks up at Will, “maybe I just need time, because I don't want that to be it.” Something flutters in Will’s chest and he knows it's hope, but he tries to squash it. “I  _ really  _ do like you Will.” Their eyes meet and that hope blooms and grows until it's making Wills ribs ache. He smiles to Nico and Nico smiles back.

“I like you a lot too.” Will tells him.

“I'm going to see if Father has any errands for me. I'm going to leave camp just for a while.” Will nods in understanding. “I won't be gone long. Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, can we talk when I get back?” Nico asks his own hope glinting in his own dark eyes. Will understands the emotional roller coaster Nico's on and that it's not easy, especially for the darker boy.

“Of course we can.” Will stands and helps Nico to his feet. “I'll go, let you pack.” Will turns to leave and feels Nico grab the back of his shirt as he reaches out to hug the other, but Will stays out of reach and ruffles Nico's hair. He hurts and this would only hurt more for both of them. “I'll see you.” Nico nods and Will pauses in the door and looks back to Nico. “Hey, I’m proud of you.” He smiles and turns leaving Nico staring at him searching for what it is and why Will would say of all things that he’s proud of him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last Night because of my own out look, so I wrote something to try an cope with my head instead of letting what I was feeling eat at me more? -shrugs- It's something I guess? xD
> 
> Also written with the song Fears by MTNS in mind and playing (really good song if you need some Angst)


End file.
